Wild Yet Sweet
by l-Duckie-l
Summary: yea this is on AnimeSprial too so...Enjoy I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Wild yet Sweet

By: Animelover112.

A/N: Yes you heard me, the title is an oxymoron but I couldn't resist! AND for those who chose to laugh you might! NO scratch that! You WILL wake up in the E.R faster than you can spell 'Encyclopedia'! (You have been warned!) Now to the story!

"Ugh, stupid "popular people" always thinking their better than the rest of us… MAN I HATE THEM SO FREAKING MUCH!" I said, Anyways I was always avoiding them same thing with my friends and so does the most of the 9th grade… so anyways it's the end of summer and you know what that means! School! It will be great. Not "Right now I'd rather be eaten by snakes." I had said "That can be arranged!" said a voice which had turned out to be my friend Joel "Pipe it Joel im takin' my anger out here!" "Ok." He said sarcastically, he probably did that for me yelling at him…anyways lets move on!

The names Sana I'm 14 and im the leader of the A.J.R which stands for All Junior Rebellion! Yeah I know what you're thinking 'Rebellion? Hm… She probably isn't very popular.' Well here's what I have to say to that! WELL DUH IM NOT POPULAR IM THE LEADER OF THE FREAKIN REBELLION FER CRYIN OUT LOUD!?! So anyways my group of my friends and any other low ranked person were picked on but, for some strange reason I WASN'T, and I knew what that reason was: I WAS TOUGH and not just tough, scary too. I take that as a good quality and for one good reason: You pick on my friends, you wake up in the ER…Breathing through a TUBE. I know what you're probably thinking 'Ah! Run for your lives she's a MONSTER!' but, no sorry if I got your hopes up im not a monster im just mean. Why? Because I care for all of my friends no matter how long a time I haven't seen them here is the point: They were my friends at one point in my life and they still are no matter what. That applies to my NICE friends not the ones who ditched us for the evil popular people. Don't tell me you're going to be my friend just so you don't get hurt right? WRONG. If you pull that stunt I WILL hunt you down and MASSACRE you (that means I WILL hurt you.) I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE THINKING! 'Ha! How a girl can hurt a boy?' well here is my answer: Hold em down and punch em'. Anyways let me introduce you to my friends: Hannah: The brave one; Molly: The funny one; Paige: The awesome one; Joel: The average one; Stephanie: The nice one; Kimberly: the softie; Etc. Oh! If you EVER insult ANY of my friends next thing you know ill be standing on your neck.

"I hear we're getting new students tomorrow." I said. "Cool" Hannah replied. "I wonder what they'll be like?" said Joel. "Who knows…" molly replied. After that there was a long silence. "Let's just hope they join the rebellion" I said as I broke the silence. That's somthin we could all agree on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Twilight moaned as she got out of bed. 'I absolutely LOATHE Mondays,' she thought. 'Well at least the new kids are coming today.' Today was not her first day of high school. She wished it was her last actually. You see Twilight here is not your average teenage girl. She is everything but average if you go into specific detail. Let me explain: she is ¾ a tomboy and ¼ girly. She is obsessed with violent games (_Halo_, _Grand Theft Auto_, etc.)! Also she is the person to go to if you need cheat codes. And she once hacked into her brothers _Windows Vista _(A/N: I actually managed to do that once.) and he's 5 years older than her. Anyways back to the story: Twilight being who she is, isn't not that popular. She is an outcast. Boys aren't her greatest talent. She has friends that are boys. But that about as close to a "boyfriend" you could get if you were her. You see in the fifth grade a fat gay nerd made fun of her for being part Muslim, he tried to stick a paper cross to her forehead and she almost broke his wrist (Keyword _almost_). She _then _sprained his wrist for the BASTARD making her sign a verse from the bible which he wrote on notebook paper. The page didn't last long; she ripped it up and flicked off the moron. That and many other reasons I can't mention now is why she doesn't trust football players. She only had one friend that is a Football player his name was Adam she'd known him since kindergarten, he moved in 2nd grade and came back in sixth and thanks to him she learns new swear words EVERY flippin day! (Mah friend Adam in real life does this!) Hehe, he makes everything better!!! His ART is really good; he drew Sasuke and the other Naruto characters being EMO.

"Twilight, wake up its time for school and your getting new kids today in class so you and dawn have to show them around!"

Don't ask about the whole showing the students around thing. It's like this: Twilight's one of a small group of responsible kids as in we are not self-absorbed or any other crap like that. So the principle choose her and some friends to show new kids around the school and if they finish early they were allowed to leave the property early that my friend is what some parents call 'College Credits' (woo Im so happy). On top of being a tour guide she also is an alto saxophone player too, so that means she has to haul a fat-ass case back and forth from school.

"Twilight are you ready?"

"Almost!!" she called back. Twilight stripped out of her night-suit, got in her bath robe and grabbed her clothes (jewelry etc.). Then she headed to the bathroom and had a hot shower. When she came out her dad dropped her off at school with her saxophone and her other stuff. After she put her stuff away she looked to the elementary school which was across the street along with the middle school too. She noticed a young girl with blonde hair, but was distracted by the little munchkin screaming her name.

"Little elementary DUDES!" she screamed with a surfer accent. She wasn't popular with people in her age group, but when it came to little kids she was a goddess.

All the little kindergarteners gave her big hugs it was quite cute really, they went up to her knees only. She looked at the clock 7:00 'I'll just go and see how everyone's doing' she thought. Then she walked all the little kids in.

The girl with blonde hair watched from afar, she had big cerulean blue eyes and was wearing a snow white sun-dress and sandals 'I hope she will be a friend to me' the girl thought as she looked at twilight. "Namine, honey lets sign you in okay?" her mom called. Her mom was none other than Aerith Gainsborough (sp?), well actually since she got married and had 3 kids she was Mrs. Strife (she married Cloud)!!

When she got in the school she found her teacher in his classroom…talking to the girl from before. Her teacher looked really funny his name was Mr.Lillard. She walked up to them and said "Um…im new here and my mom dropped me off and…" she said drifting off. Twilight put her hands on her hips and looked Namine up and down "Well if you are new let me take the honor of being you're 1st friend," Twilight announced. Namine nodded humble like. "As a special addition to being my friend you get protection from me, when somebody is mean to and all you have to do is tell me who's being mean and I'll tell them to back off! Is that ok Namine right?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Mr. Lillard was my teacher in 5th grade and he told me about how you're going here while your brothers are going to liberty across the street." She replied pointing across the street.

"Oh…are you giving them the tour of the school?"

Twilight nodded "I sure am and I get in lots of trouble yet the teachers call me responsible, pretty cool huh?"

"Um…DUH!!!" Namine replied excitedly. Then she blushed, "Its okay nami you can be a little embarrassed today its normal!" She waved and as she left the room she said "Now good-byes little peoples and hello big peoples!" Namine thought of the name twilight gave her nami… today was a good day after all.

"DUDE! ADAM GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!" twilight called from the classroom. "What?! WHAT THE FUDGE DO YOU WANT?!?!"

"Hi!!!!!" Twilight said like a 4 year-old. Adam groaned then dawn came in "Hola mi amigos!!" She said with a believable Spanish accent.

"Sups!" came from the array of friends. Then the bell rang and they all took attendance, did the pledge Etc!

Then Mr. Dunham walked in with 2 boys around 15 years or so. "Sup Mr. D!!" Twilight greeted. Then she noticed the two boys' one had unnaturally spiky brown hair, while the other had blonde hair that defied gravity on all levels but they both had cerulean blue eyes it reminded twilight of Namine could the boys' be her brothers? Then Mrs. Reid introduced the 2 boys the blonde was Roxas and the Brunette was Sora. Then Mr. Dunham asked Mrs. Reid if he could make an announcement while Sora and Roxas sat in front of twilight and dawn.

"As some of you know we have a band program here at liberty and I'd like to introduce our 2 new members whom of which are the new students," he said "they play the Drums and Base Guitar. And the 2 finalists for regional jazz band to compete in state then nationals are…for the Alto and the Bass…TWILIGHT AND DAWN!!!!!"

"WOOT!!!" twilight screamed while falling backwards out of her chair. "OHMIGOD." Was all that came from dawn. Adam along with mah friends and Sora and Roxas cheered. "Girls please stop screaming, gather up you're stuff and give these young men the tours-" Mrs. Reid said but she was cut off. "Girls when you finish giving the tours show the guys around town and besides you have the rest of the day off from school remember?" Mr. Dunham chimed in. "Aye-Aye captains!" Twilight replied like a solider.

"In addition to winning you get to meet their little sister and show her around too."

"DOUBLE WOOT!!!!", "twilight we can show them the club too!" dawn whispered.

"TRIPLE WOOT NOW WE ALL CAN PAR-TAY!!!"

"Twilight please quiet down so I can teach." Mrs. Reid said

"Eh heh…sorry!" twilight said, her face was red with embarrassment. Sora snickered at this, and then he yelped when dawn smacked him on the arm.

"Um…OW?!"

"Well that's what you get…" dawn trailed off.

"But it hurt…" sora whined.

"WIMPY!!" twilight and Roxas chimed in. "Hey! Im am not wimpy!" he sniffed.

"Dude CHILL I was kidding Sheesh…" Roxas said.

Twilight was silent for a moment, then she said something that shocked sora "Its weird how we barely know each other yet we're playing around like we're the best of friends…" she trailed off.

"Twilight you're right," dawn said "Anyways lets get our stuff and head out!"

Then twilight and dawn showed the guys' their lockers and other stuff. Once they got to the band hall twilight asked if they've been in before they answered no.

"In you've never been in we might as well show you!" when they got in they were greeted by the sophomore jazz band and twilight told them of the newest members. The band was overjoyed they talked for a while then they left. "Ok what to next?" Twilight asked. "What _can_ we do next?" Roxas asked. Twilight grinned and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She said nothing but 2 words "Senior. Hall-way." She then took them around the school showing them where the gym, library, locker rooms, courts, fields, Etc. were. She then stopped at a particularly big hall and grinned, then turned around "my friends this is none other than the forbidden zone A.K.A senior hall!!" Sora gaped, "isn't it forbidden to go in here?" he asked. "yea and I should care why?" twilight questioned.

"We could get _**caught **_that's what!" Roxas argued.

"clearly you peoples haven't risked you're lives enough."

"Enough?! If you want enough you should meet Riku! He risks his life by playing Ugly Girl By Weird Al on our old school P.A system!!" Sora continued.

"Hm…fine he risks a lot too but if you want him to meet me get him to sign up for the exchange program we do it every year with Destiny High School-" twilight was cut off by Roxas.

"Destiny High School?? That's where we went last year! How did you know?"

"uh… Lucky guess??"

"…okay."

"All right troops move out!!"

"Well that wasn't so bad!" twilight announced. As bad as in they had seen several football players who tried to get cash by threat nation but failed because twilight and dawn had kicked their asses to the moon and back, then started swearing at them to leave. In the end it wasn't so bad.

"so bad? SO BAD?? You could a gotten hurt!" sora said.

"Wasn't so bad my ASS!!" dawn chuckled. "Yeah it could have been worse! I might have given the QB a scar to match the black eye dawn gifted him!" twilight added. Roxas chuckled "You have to admit it was funny how the whole senior football team got their buts handed to them by sophomores let alone girls, no offense."

"None taken here man, none taken."

"how bout we go and get Namine?" sora asked.

"ok fine by me!" twilight said as she got up she fell back down. "damn" she whispered. "what's wrong?" sora asked. "nothing it's just that I pulled a muscle in my foot hold on a sec…OK im good!" she got up grabbed her bag headed into the band hall with dawn to get their instruments, while they were gone Roxas asked sora a question "when did they get so much energy? its like-" he stopped. "It's like what? is it like that old legend grandma used to tell us when we were younger?" Roxas nodded. It was just like the legend,

_Two girls shall the warriors meet._

_When they greet the girls seem sweet_

_One girl is dark, the other light_

_Together the four will engage in fight_

_The fight against evil isn't right_

_But is the only key to light_

_When it's over there will be sorrow_

_But harmony will rain again tomorrow_

Then the girls came out smiling happy. This cheered the boys up 'nah it couldn't be them' they thought.

When they got outside twilights dad was waiting for them. "Wow this school is efficient." Sora said a little shocked. "eh you get used to it after a while" twilight responded. "dad can you take our stuff home? Cause Roxas has his skateboard, sora has his bike, me and dawn have our roller blades and the guys little sis can go on Sora's bike. Please??" she asked. He said ok and left. "Now to the elementary school!" Dawn bellowed.

"LITTLE ELEMENTARY DUDES AGAIN!!!!!!!" twilight greeted as they entered the 5th grade classroom. "Twilight why can't you enter a class with some sanity? Or at least what you have left?" dawn begged. "No, I can't because seeing da little munchkin is nice and I gets excited, also I don't use good speech!"

"Girls!"

"MR. LILLARD!!" The girls screamed as they attacked him with bear hugs. "What are you two doing here don't you have school right now?"

"Um…no!" dawn replied

"Can you kids tell me why?"

"We're giving nami's brothers a tour of the town so we came to pick her up literally." At this Mr. Lillard cocked a brow. "Ok you may!"

Then twilight walked to where Namine was sitting and picked her up, put her over her shoulder, grabbed her stuff and told her friends "please excuse her she's comin with me!" her friends nodded and said bye. At this point Namine was tired and gave up trying to escape and accepted it.

"God please tell me why im here?"

"You're here because im giving you and your bros a tour of the town!" twilight responded while putting Namine down.

"Ok, and how por-tell do we get around?"

"You ride with sora on his bike, Roxas on his skateboard and me and dawn on our roller blades!" Namine nodded and got on Sora's bike then he put on the radio which was in the basket and with the odds Fuego by the cheetah girls was on and dawn and twilight and Dawn started doing karaoke while going down the street with the guy's following.

Fuego: Cheetah Girls

(Twilight)  
We movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a beat this hot  
como fuego, fuego (como fuego, fuego)

(Dawn)  
We bring outta you the islands  
And it's ,oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)

(both)  
The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

(both)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

(Dawn)  
Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you gettin'  
Can't quit with the heat so sick  
como fuego, fuego (como fuego, fuego)

(Twilight)  
So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't countfeit this hit  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)

(All)  
The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

(All)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Come and dance with me (woah)  
Take a chance with me (woah)  
Feelin' like a dream  
Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, como fuego  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

(All)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (Como fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

When both girls finished both Roxas and Sora we're shocked. Who knew they could sing so well? THEY DIDN'T! AND the entire time both girls we're dancing and rollerblading at the same time! "WOW." Flew outta Sora's mouth he was shocked by it all. On top of being kind, strong, nice and pretty _twilight_ could sing too! He was love struck. The exact same thoughts went though Roxas' head except them were about Dawn instead. The only thing that went through Namine's head, well actually stayed in her head was BLACKMAIL. She could use it against her brothers any time AT ALL!!! Now by this time they had reached twilight's house and the girls went in and changed. When they came out they were very pretty while wearing Chinese style shirts. Twilights was Red and Black, while Dawns was Midnight blue and White their hair was tied up in buns with chopsticks in them. Namine's eyes sparkled, "I wish I had a shirt like that…" she said dazed. " ya know I might have a shirt like this that fits you, I mean if you want it and all but first you need a pair of jeans." Then Namine ran down the street to her home which was conveniently 3 houses down ran inside grabbed a pair of jeans and came back. "You people live down the street?" dawn asked. Sora nodded. "What a great vocabulary sora…" she commented. Then twilight leaded Namine in and got her changed with her dress in an extra bag.

"You can keep that shirt if you want to." twilight said.

"Really?" Namine responded.

"OF COURSE! It's too small for me anyways!" the older girl chuckled.

"Now where do we go?" sora asked. "To none other than CLUB MORCHETTE!!!!!!!!" dawn announced.

"Club?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry its run by police, and it's completely safe!"

So what do you ppls think? Pretty good story so far right? GOOD MY ASS!! IF YOU DON"T APPRECIATE MY WRITING THEN GO TO HELL WHY DON'T'CA?! This took me 3 FLIPPIN days to type up! And 8 F#KIN pages in Microsoft word! APPRECIATE OR DIE ESCAPING MY WRATH!!

Byes

-Ani-Chan


End file.
